This invention relates in general to nuclear generators and, in particular, to a new and useful bearing support for receiving used fuel elements of nuclear power stations, comprising a plurality of chambers having a square cross-section and walls formed as double shells between which plates are inserted for screening the radiating fuel elements, with each chamber being detachably secured at its underside to a common foot plate and held in position at its upper side by spacer elements.